tuckerversefandomcom-20200216-history
Phoebe Monroe
Phoebe Monroe (born 1988) is a controlled character in Tucker's Wand and Tales from the Tuckerverse. Phoebe is the former vice president of the Phi Sig Delta sorority at Decker State College. Biography Early life and Clockwork Thief Phoebe was born in Hartford, Connecticut to Steven and Mary Monroe. She has an older brother Parker who is currently a Lieutenant in the United States Marine Corps. Her father is a accident claims attorney while her mother is a home maker. Phoebe originally attended the University of California Fullerton, meeting Amber Prescott during Freshman orientation. The two quickly became close friends as both Phoebe and Amber were Marketing majors. Phoebe joined the Phi Sigma Delta sorority along with Amber and they were invited on the world tour Sandy Vanholt had planned. Phoebe, Amber and Sandy traveled with Alannah Rakes, Jaki Newborn and Kelsey Wick to, among other places, Greece and Japan. When Sandy went missing Phoebe wasn't too concerned, having formed a bit of a dislike for her since she'd encouraged Amber to go blonde. When Sandy resurfaced Phoebe decided to avoid hanging out with her, missing the party at Victoria Towers. The following January the sorority was raided by the Paradise Foundation, along with the other girls Phoebe was turned into a slave thanks to the Type-7 Chip. While most the sorority remained all in one place, Phoebe was found in China when she was rescued by Interpol nearly a month later. Due to bad publicity and some other factors, Phoebe and some of the other girls decided to transfer to Decker State College. Sisterhood of the Ring In her first year at Decker State College, with the formation of a new Phi Sig Delta chapter, things took a strange turn. This is in part thanks Susie Kim, who possessed a necklace that allowed her to control anyone wearing a certain ring. The entire sorority ended up with the rings in question. Susie was the actual power of the house instead of Sandy Vanholt who was the president at the time. Sandy was forced to step down however due to family issues regarding her senator father. Amber took her spot as president and Phoebe was made into the new vice-president. Months later however Phoebe ended up voting against Amber in the election, Nina Nichols winning and ousting her from the vice-president position as well as Amber from the top spot. When Susie was hired at Balfour Boutique she picked Phoebe to act as a living mannequin. Personal Information * Current Age: 21 * Height: 5'5" * Weight: 115 lbs * Hair Color: Redhead * Eye Color: Grey * Bra Size: 36D * Hypnosis Rating: Varies * Current Place of Residence: Malibu, US * Sexual Preference: Men Residence See: Phi Sigma Delta Sorority House Relationships Family * Mary Monroe, Mother Sorority * Amber Prescott * Nina Nichols * Kelsey Wick * Susie Kim * Hannah Kai * Roxana Ruiz * Vanessa Marx * Angel Mathews * Rose Mazza * Kalania Scholvo * Elise Alexander * Brandy Graves * Umiko Pine * Mercela Brennan * Jasmine Alvarez * Lola Guzman * Chata De La Toro * Nance Peddleburg * Sandy Vanholt (Formerly) Friends * Celeste Green * Alannah Rakes * Jaki Newborn * Leslie Chun * Tami Tyler * Beatrice Weiner Appearances * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Befriending a Wolf * Clockwork Thief * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Sisterhood of the Ring * Tucker's Wand XIV: The Calendar Contest * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Crazy Sunday * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Just Another Day * Tucker's Wand XXIII: Tucker's Nightmare * Maggie's Clock I: School Daze Part I * Tucker's Wand XXXII: Ring Around the Wand * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Freezing Up the House * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Mother's Day * Clockwork Crisis Part 3 * The IT Files: Erika's Reconnection Trivia * Phoebe is based on actress Lindsay Lohan. * Though she has some history with the sorority Phoebe isn't mentioned officially till Sisterhood of the Ring. Category:Characters Category:Controlled Characters Category:Tales from the Tuckerverse Category:Decker State College Category:Phi Sigma Delta